minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
|Damage = Easy Normal Hard |drop = Common 0-2 Rotten Flesh Uncommon Iron Ingot, Iron Helmet, Iron Shovel, Iron Sword, Carrot, Potato }}Zombies are familiar, undead, Hostile Mobs that spawn in low light areas. They usually appear after sunset when there is no light and survive for the whole night, and are commonly found within caves. Behavior Zombies are not usually a threat on their own but they tend to attack in hordes, which makes them harder to battle, Zombies are able to avoid obstacles and follow the player more closely, which increases their threat level. Zombies target the player when within a 16 block radius assuming there are no blocks, such as glass, in the way. Sometimes, a large horde of Zombies will attack a Village and, kill/infect the Villagers in the 1.4.2 version. When, a Villager is infected, they will behave the same way as Zombies, but can be healed by a splash potion of weakness, and then giving them a golden apple. They are considered the least dangerous mob in the game as they are slow and only use close range melee attacks; they also don't jump except after being hit or, in pursuit of a player. Zombies will not drop down areas that are more than five blocks deep. They usually spawn after sunset, or where there is no light, and survive until killed or set on fire. When, a Zombie is killed, it will rarely drop items such as iron ingots,shovels,swords,carrots, and potatoes in the 1.4.2 version, they also have a chance of spawning with a pumpkin on thier head or with Armor on. Most of the time, a Zombie will drop Zombie flesh instead of tools especially on hard difficulty. Appearance Zombies are easily identified by their green skin and blue Shirts. They also wear dark blue/purple trousers and are the only mobs that are dressed like the default player (Steve). They are also easy to identify if you are playing single player, due to the fact that there are no other players. They make constant growling noises when they are nearby, giving away their location and allowing the player to prepare for it. Farming Because of their melee attack, they're easy to farm if you are prepared correctly. Just get a ladder, in a building 4 blocks high, with a roof, then make a door, and then attack a zombie, and then let him follow you. Then, when the zombie comes in, shut the door, climb up the ladder, and get out. Also you can place glass around the building in order to attain a good view. You just make a hole 4 blocks deep, and then put a trap door at top, and then follow it with redstone with a lever, then pull the lever when a zombie comes. ---- |Damage=Easy = Normal = Hard = |drop=Rotten Flesh Iron tools |spawn=Light level of 7 or less |fa=12w32a (1.4) |idb= |ids= |exp= 5 }}Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4). They make up 10% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a Villager is killed by a Zombie during a village siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard. If a Baby Villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a Baby Zombie villager. Baby Zombie Villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie Villagers can be returned to normal Villagers if weakened using a Splash Potion of Weakness, and then fed a Golden Apple. Trivia *Before the 1.8 update, instead of Rotten Flesh, Zombies would drop feathers on death, making them a difficult alternative to chickens. *When they come into contact with sunlight, they will catch on fire. *In the 1.2 release, Zombies are able to break down wooden doors on Hard or Hardcore mode. This makes them even more dangerous at night, since the player cannot hide in their home. The zombie will continue to pursue unless it is killed, the player is killed, or the player runs far away. In 1.3.2, Zombies can break down doors on any difficulty. *The Zombie resembles Minecraft's character Steve, if he were infected. *A group of 4-10 Zombies is considered to be a horde, and it's quite rare to encounter outside of a Zombie-spawning Dungeon. *If killed with all critical hits, it will drop an iron shovel, ingot, or an iron helmet. *When Zombies hold a Spawn Egg, it's texture will be like a normal Egg *Sometimes in a cave system you can find a Zombie Villager Gallery Passive Zombie.png Zombies.png|An example of a zombie "farm" with a slime at the corner. Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice that it is burning because it has no roof covering the sunlight. Zombie_full_set.png|A Zombie with Armour. 2012-05-31 09.00.15.png|A large group of zombies coming out of a house in an npc village 2012-05-31_09.19.27.png|Zombies trying to get into a house with a load of villagers inside Screen_Shot_2012-08-15_at_5.15.27_PM.png|Zombies and Iron Golems skirmishing on a boat Zombie miningtunnel .PNG|What might spawn if you don't put enough torches in your mining tunnel. 2012-11-01_18.35.59.png|A zombie wearing full leather armour, also holding rotten flesh. 2012-11-01_18.35.54.png|Zombie holding a piece of Cactus. StrangeBirchTree.PNG|Cactus holding a piece of Zombie. Zombie Full Gold Armor.png|Zombie wearing full gold armor Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs